


captain and commander

by somewherenorth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherenorth/pseuds/somewherenorth
Summary: somewhere to put shorter eruri writings. multiple genres, both au and canonverse. I'll add more tags/warnings as needed
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. happy days

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh something I wrote to get me back into the swing of writing. I like to think they would have at least _some_ days free to spend with each other.

Sometimes, even after everything he’d suffered, life grants Levi happy days. Summer days that spare them from work and are the rarest and sweetest of treats.

Slow summer afternoons are his favourite. Their thick, gooey mood is as foreign to him as a different tongue. He spends them with his friends – Hange, Mike, Moblit, Nanaba – but most of his time goes to Erwin, of course. One day, together, they take time wander in forgotten fields away from the barracks, stalking through the overgrown wild grass. 

Erwin laughs as he goes and says he enjoys the feeling of the sunlight and the breeze. Levi too loves the warmth on his skin, and the warmth of Erwin free of his burdens. It doesn't smell too bad here, even though the walls still loom in the distance. They walk, talk, and eventually come to rest under the dappled shade of an oak tree whose leaves sway gleefully in the summer air.

Dry stalks snap and crunch under their bellies as the both of the loll in the grass, lying at leisure. With his nose so close, Levi smells the richness of earth baked in the heat. He rolls, turning his eyes from the tumbling clouds above to watch Erwin stretched out in the light of the setting sun, dusted with pollen and lounging like some great cat. In that moment he is a king, in everything from his golden hair to the artful crinkles in his ivory shirt to the rippling of his muscles and the way he tosses Levi the most resplendent of smiles. He’s all but purring in the rapture of the sunlight and Levi's attention, regal in every sense of the word.

Levi takes Erwin's hand on the long walk back, and their lips meet when the sun dips below the horizon. The velvety half-light eases Levi's fears of being seen. As they return to the barracks, darkness falls outside Erwin's quarters. They spend the short night together, blissful and complete in each others' arms.


	2. morningtime

Erwin wakes up to a perfect morning. Still, golden sunlight fresh over the horizon slants into his room, onto the bed he shares with Levi, who’s asleep with his head laid on Erwin’s chest. The midsummer sun rises early, early enough that they’re blessed with hours in bed before they need get up. 

Levi looks younger when he sleeps, Erwin muses to himself as he watches the gentle rise and fall of Levi's chest, less tired. His deep-gouged frown lines are eased, his sickly grey pallor washed away in the light of the rising sun. Even his dark circles are gone, just for a moment. Erwin hopes with all of his heart that Levi’s having good dreams. It’s as if Erwin’s fallen through time and space, to a happier life somewhere far away, where Levi doesn’t worry, and neither does he. 

He smiles to himself, giddy and honest for a moment, as he reaches over to thread his fingers through Levi’s silky hair. Erwin’s gaze is reverent, his eyes transfixed as he worships like a man at the altar. Levi stirs - he's always been a light sleeper - and grunts something that sounds to Erwin like _goodmorning_. 

“I love you so much,” Erwin murmurs, “I’ll love you forever.” 

“Erwin,” Levi rasps, opening bleary eyes to gaze over at Erwin, “what’s gotten into you?” 

Erwin chuckles, “goodmorning, Levi.” 

He kisses Levi then, and Levi lets him though neither of them have brushed their teeth. For a moment, this _is_ their happier life, and neither of them have to worry. Not yet. Not until breakfast and the paperwork and the training and the expeditions. But that will come after another kiss, another sweet nothing, another doze.


End file.
